Pucker Up!
by LadyLeafling
Summary: Tony wants to put an end to his and Steve's squabbling. Things don't go as intended... or do they?


**A/n: I've been meaning to finish this for a while. Hooray for overcoming procrastination!**

* * *

The room was stuffy and stale with the smell of sweat and physical exertion. Steve grunted, oblivious to the stench as he concentrated on doing reps. He was on a roll today. It had been so long since he'd been able to work out uninterrupted that he actually lost count of which set he was on.

Absorbed in his activity, Steve gritted his teeth at the burn in his muscles. Blinking sweat from his eyes he continually hefted the heavy dumbbell high above his head. The super soldier huffed with the beginnings of fatigue. Not that he was going to let a little burn stop him. He was a soldier; he needed to be fighting fit.

Bringing the dumbbell back down to his chest with a sharp inhale, Steve almost lost his grip on the metal bar when the door to the fitness room was thrown wide open by—guess who?—Howard Stark's annoying brat, Anthony.

Tony was barely fifteen and as mouthy, awkward and arrogant as they come. Always poking around where he shouldn't have; Howard's lab, the garage where all his gadgets were housed, the bar (because he was barely fifteen, god damn it, he shouldn't even like liquor!) and, for all intents and purposes, wherever Steve happened to be.

"Heya, Cap," Tony drawled in his usual way, scrawny-frame appearing at Steve's side as the teen watched him exercise. The nickname irked Steve to no end. He was this kid's elder and a decorated officer, Tony should at the very least refer to him as "Sir" if nothing else.

Steve wouldn't let the kid get a rise out of him today, though, not when he was in the middle of reps; not when he was so charged with adrenaline and testosterone that he wouldn't be able to control himself if the teen sparked his temper.

The last thing he needed was Tony's overly protective mother squawking at him for pulverizing her baby boy.

Closing his eyes, Steve counted backwards from ten to himself.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe ou—

"Alright there, Cap? Is the dumbbell too heavy, or did you forget how to count?" Tony teased; though it wasn't his best attempt at making Steve mad, it worked in making the super soldier hesitate on the last lift.

Fuck... Steve swore mentally as his elbows threatened to buckle. Knowing full-well that Tony wasn't going to budge, Steve sighed before he put the dumbbell back on its respective rack.

Glaring at the smug teen before him, Steve scowled as he sat up on his elbows, "what do you want? Isn't it past your bedtime, Kid?"

Tony smirked, brown eyes twinkling as he leaned against the exercise-equipment behind him with his arms folded across his chest. "I don't have a bedtime."

Steve snorted. After sitting upright all the way, Steve pulled his towel from his shoulder and used it to wipe sweat from his neck and brow. "Is that so? Perhaps you should; sleep deprivation makes little kids cranky."

"Pssh, cranky? What am I: five?" Tony looked affronted. When Steve took his turn to look smug, the teen quickly interrupted him, "Don't answer that. Look, I'm not here to flirt with you, as much as I'd love to; I'm here because I want to call for a truce."

Steve was taken aback, "A truce?"

"Yeah, Grandpa, a truce," Tony sniped crossing his arms. "Y'know: a temporary cessation or suspension of hostilities by agreement of the opposing sides; an armistice; a respite from a disagreeable state of affairs."

"Is that the dictionary's definition of truce? Did you seriously memorize it just for this, Stark?" Steve looked incredulous.

Tony's brows furrowed. The teen had grown impatient. "Yes." He answered truthfully, "I'm serious about this; let's put all this squabbling behind us." Steve pursed his lips, considering Tony's proposal for a moment before he narrowed his eyes, "Who put you up to this?"

Tony shook his head adamantly, "No one, I swear." For once, he sounded like he was telling the truth; like he wasn't about to pull the rug out from under Steve's feet. "So let's kiss and make-up."

Steve raised his brow, but he extended his hand for a shake nonetheless. "No more old jokes; no more butting in on meetings; no more being a pain in the ass in general. Got it?"

"Got it," Tony said, nodding eagerly. Gripping one Steve's capable hand tightly in his own smaller ones, the teen shook it with childlike enthusiasm.

The handshake didn't last longer than necessary, but its end marked the beginning of a new era—or at least, it marked the beginning of a temporary respite before Tony turned back into a git.

Not liking the way the teen smiled at him, Steve shifted in his seat before wiping his hands off on his pants. "S'all water on the bridge from here on out," The super soldier inquired with a skeptical look in his eye.

Tony clicked his teeth, "not quite. We're all made-up but… we haven't kissed."

"What—?" Tony's mouth bore down on Steve's quickly; silencing any objection the older man had.

Tony's lips were equally soft and warm, almost sinfully so. His kissing technique was clumsy and ardent; Tony was nothing if not eager as he invaded Steve's mouth with his curious tongue and tried to memorize every forbidden crevice therein. Tony's nails, though short and manicured at his mother's request, dug painfully into the nape of Steve's neck as he held fast onto the super soldier.

The room was eerily quiet, aside from the sound of Tony's accelerated breathing. Steve was too stunned to utter a sound.

A pleasured little sound rumbled in Tony's chest as the teen crowded into Steve's space. Steve leant away to try and dislodge from the kiss, but found Tony moving with him; the teen apparently adamant to keep their lips sealed together.

A part of him screamed to put a stop to this; screamed that this is Howard Stark's kid—his best friend's kid—that's necking him like his life depended on it; screamed that Tony was only fifteen and that what they were doing was neither right nor legal.

Steve's angry mental musings were interrupted by the guttural groan he emitted when Tony's tongue licked a hot trail along the roof of his mouth.

In a flash, Steve was kissing Tony back passionately. The super soldier was swept up in the sensation of being kissed because not only was it addictive, but the act itself was altogether foreign to him as Steve'd hardly gotten to first-base with Peggy.

Tony failed to suppress his satisfied smirk as he felt Steve lean heavily against him; the blonde making to dominate the kiss as he growled possessively into Tony's mouth.

Tony was sure he'd won out against the blonde's upstanding morals. And everyone had said it was so hard—that Steve was some sort of saint whom couldn't be swayed by pleasures of the flesh.

As he felt strong hands settle on his waist, dragging him forward until Tony was practically in Steve's lap, the teen smiled all the more haughtily. It just goes to show how much they knew about their Star-Spangled Soldier!

Sneaking a hand between them to caress one of Steve's strong pectorals, Tony groaned into the kiss at feeling the super soldier's pulse hammering underneath his skin. For whatever reason, it floored Tony to discover that, underneath Steve's decorum and perfection, still laid the heart of a normal man; a heart that betrayed Steve's eagerness plainer than words ever could.

Pulling away until only their noses were touching, the teen grinned cheekily, "was that your first-time, too?"

Steve's kiss-swollen lips twitched. _First… time? God-fucking-damn…!_

Tony could hear the gears in Steve's head whirring as the blonde's brain finally came back online. Wrath spread slowly across Steve's face like wildfire. One of the hands on Tony's moved to his chest to push him away; the other hand Steve used to wipe his mouth like he was a kid that'd tasted something he didn't like. "What in the hell was that, Stark!?" Steve all but screamed.

Tony's smirk was reminiscent of the proverbial cat that caught the canary. "That was what we'd call a kiss, Cap." Slipping out of Steve's lap before the blonde decided to throttle him, the teen all but skipped to the safety of the door.

"You know damn well that that wasn't what I was asking about!" Steve snapped, standing abruptly as though to follow Tony.

Tony attempted to look coy. "What's wrong, Cap, was that your first kiss?"

Steve's hands balled into tight fists, his face turning red as a beet as the older man advanced on Tony like he was prepared to break every frail bone in his teenaged body. Tony's fear betrayed him as he failed to suppress a full-body shiver. Hiding behind his usual façade of arrogance, the teen wriggles his brows suggestively, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Steve was on him like a flash of lightning, gripping Tony's forearms and pushing him back against the door hard enough to steal the teen's breath. "Don't you ever. stop. joking?"

Tony laughed breathlessly, "If I answer correctly will you kiss me again?" Tilting his head up, the teen noted their close proximity. For all his trouble Tony earned another breathtaking shove against the wall.

"I'm not playing, Stark; I'm sick and tired of your games." Steve gritted his teeth, "this has to stop. You've got to stop trying to get a rise out of me; I know what you're trying to do and it's not right."

Tony's eyes narrowed defiantly, "Stop? I've only just started."

Steve's expression was unreadable. Tony resisted the urge to fidget. "Is that so?" The blonde finally asked.

"Damn right," Tony cursed himself at hearing his own voice crack. Steve let out a longsuffering sigh before pulling away from Tony; newly freed, the teen pushed away from the door. "What? No threats? You're going to let me off just like that?" Tony almost sounded disappointed.

Steve lips were a thin firm line. "Yes, now get out of here before I change my mind."

Tony shrugged. Pushing the door open, he hesitated as he turned to leave. "Wait… so… was that your first kiss or not?"

_**"Go!"**_Steve shouted.


End file.
